childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Hack/Slash vs. Chucky
Hack/Slash vs. Chucky is a one-shot comic that follows a story taking place after Seed of Chucky. Plot Two months ago, Laura Lochs broke into a police station in Hollywood and killed the officers inside to get to Chucky's remains and sew him back together. Today in New Orleans, Cassie and Vlad enter an abandoned church after following clues left by Laura to where she captured the boy who rejected her. Suddenly a football made from a human face is thrown at them, leading Vlad to an open casket where the boy missing his face lies. He is then attacked by the boy, and both Cassie and Vlad are held down by a hoard of zombies. Coming from the shadows, Laura approaches Vlad holding the Heart of Damballa and switches bodies with him. After successfully entering Vlad's body, Laura walks to Cassie and knocks her unconscious with a powerful punch. Later, Cassie helps Vlad, in Laura's body, walk out to their van as he is in a lot of pain being in a body that was previously burned alive. While she looks at a card to a voodoo shop that Laura left behind, the two of them hear a voice coming from inside the church. Lifting up a trap door she comes face-to-face with Chucky, who tells her about how Laura stole his amulet and that he can help find her and switch their souls back. While she retorts that the only thing she will do for him is kill him, Chucky warns that he is the only chance she has to save Vlad. Deciding to take up his offer, the three of them head off in their van. As Vlad begins writhing in pain, Chucky explains that Laura had to constantly mix herbal voodoo potions to relieve her pain, and that those potions are probably starting to wear off. However, he tells her not to fret as he is a voodoo master, although his solution is simply whiskey and aspirin. Stopped at a gas station, he readies himself to murder the attendant to get their supplies. Cassie quickly pulls her gun on the doll, but he reminds her that as he is her only hope to save Vlad, this allows him to do whatever he wants. Chucky swats the gun from her hand, jumps onto her and starts choking her. After dropping her seat down, Cassie reaches for her chainsaw and hits him against the back of the van. Vlad pins the doll down with his knife, telling him that he will stay trapped in Laura's body to stop Chucky from hurting the attendant, and will not hesitate to kill him. After Cassie buys the aspirin and steals the whiskey, they discuss the card Laura left behind at the church. The card is from the voodoo shop of Papa Sugar, brother of John Bishop, whom Laura was buying components and potions for creating zombies from. They head out to get information on Laura's current location. That night, Papa Sugar closes up his shop and heads into his apartment where Cassie is waiting for him. She asks him about Laura and what she bought from him. Feeling sorry about her condition, he tells her that used his connections to get her medication to relieve her pain. But Cassie doesn't buy that is all, asking where she is now so she can kill her zombie slaves. He remarks that there aren't any zombies in voodoo, but tells her to follow him to his office down the hall to get her information. While she starts pulling out her knife, she is not fast enough as Papa Sugar sprays her in the face with a substance that paralyzes her entire body. He tells her that Laura already let him know to give her the address, but she wanted to make sure that he had "fun" with her first. He also reveals that the recipe Laura bought from him burns out people's brains, leaving them suggestible and hungry for flesh. Throwing her on his bed, he prepares to rape her but stops when he hears laughter coming from the kitchen. As soon as he walks out of the room, Chucky shoots Papa Sugar full of nails and kills him. Meanwhile, Laura drives a bus full of her zombies back to a decrepit building where she is holding three people hostage. These people are ones that Cassie saved previously, Chris, Lisa and Skottie. Chris manages to escape from his binds into another room but is soon followed by Laura. He tries to swing at her with a tire iron but is easily grabbed and hoisted into the air. Calmly, she tells him that he is needed for his big role to save Cassie's soul. With the antidote Chucky resuscitates Cassie, and the two leave with the address and drive to Laura's current location. Getting ready to storm the building, she warns the killer doll that once they get the amulet, their deal is over and she will kill him. Chucky scoffs she is welcome to try, and that he only saved her because he didn't want to take on Laura on his own. Armed with a shotgun, Vlad climbs out of the van and shoots the door open allowing the three enter the building. Over the intercom, Laura comments that her God wants her to save Cassie. Describing how New Orleans is a city of fornication and black magic, her God tried to destroy the city but it came back, which was her sign that it was to be the ultimate staging ground. She knew her body was too weak to accomplish her goal, so she followed God's path to Chucky and used his powers for good. Although Cassie caused her immense pain, she knew she had to forgive her to make her see the sins of this world. She welcomes them to the inaugural opening of her Hellhouse, where within they must face the evils of this world to be saved. On the monitors next to the door, Cassie sees the hostages Laura captured being forced to participate in the Hellhouse, where they are placed in deadly situations. Telling Cassie to find Laura, Vlad and Chucky go out to save the hostages. Running to the first room, Skottie has been bound against the wall, being whipped by zombies dressed as devils while a voice over the intercom comments about the evils of homosexuality. Vlad shoots one the devils' heads off, while Chucky pounces and stabs the other. In the second room, the doll makes quick work of one of the doctor zombies as Skottie restrains the other one. Vlad unties Lisa, and is saved by Skottie who cuts the top of the head off the zombie who grabs at him. In the third room, decorated with Satanic pentagrams, Chris is about to be sacrificed by two zombies holding daggers. Chucky disembowels one as Vlad shoots the other in the head. He points his knife at Chris' throat, causing Vlad to aim his shotgun at the doll, but he simply remarks that he was just going to cut him loose. On an upper floor Cassie tries to lure Laura out, taunting about how although she believes her God is always on her side, her God allowed her to be burned alive. This angers Laura, who slashes at Cassie cutting her axe handle in half while hitting her in the head. Cassie pulls out her baseball bat lined with nails and jumps at her, kicking her in the face. But this barely phases Laura, reflecting that Cassie can still accept salvation on her deathbed as she punches her in the stomach and head before stomping her into the ground. Unexpectedly, Chucky jumps onto Laura's shoulders and begins the Damballa chant as Vlad sprays her in the face with Papa Sugar's paralyzing drug. He is able to complete the spell, switching Vlad and Laura's souls back into their proper bodies. However, after his supposed heroism, he prepares to use the antidote on Vlad in order to switch his soul into the giant's body. Laura hits Chucky with the butt of her shotgun, causing him to lunge at her and knocking her off the ledge. Breaking her back from the fall, she is then eaten alive by her own zombies. Chris, Lisa and Skottie rush to Cassie's side, who appears to be badly injured but is still able to get herself up. She orders Lisa to get more of the antidote from her van to revive Vlad, while she keeps her promise and goes after Chucky. The next day in a swamp, Cassie screams for Chucky to come out, not seeing him jumping at her from above. He stabs her in the shoulder, but she hits his face with her baseball bat knocking him into the water. In return he stabs her again in the back of the leg and prepares to finish her off. Instead, he is grabbed by an alligator which swims away with the doll in its mouth. Later that night in the Bayou Inn, Chris, Skottie and Vlad play a game on their Wii while Lisa tends to Cassie's wounds. She says that she has to return to the swamp tomorrow to make sure Chucky is dead, and that she feels guilty for having put all of them in danger because of Laura wanting revenge. But Lisa reassures her that Cassie can't guarantee anyone's safety, and the only thing they can do is enjoy life while they can. Meanwhile the next morning back at the swamp, a group of men wade through in search of alligators. One of them, Bill Bergeron, intends of having himself filmed wrestling an alligator so he can get a cable TV show. Diving on an alligator nearby, he gets up when he notices that it is already dead as something tore its intestines out. Wondering what could have done that, the cameraman watches as Chucky pounces down from the tree, his eyes a deep red. Cover Variants RCO002 1472875908.jpg RCO003 1472875908.jpg Category:Comics